herofandomcom-20200223-history
Link (The Legend of Zelda)/Gallery
Images of Link from the Legend of Zelda series. Gallery Images Link Artwork (The Legend of Zelda).png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) Orig 8756de77a7ba0d9bd02c46474c11b3ad.jpg Link (The Adventure of Link).png|Link (The Adventure of Link) link9.jpg|Link from The Legend of Zelda Cartoon show and his appearance resembles his sprite from The Legend of Zelda for the NES. Link Artwork 1 (A Link to the Past).png|Link (A Link to the Past) The-Legend-of-Zelda-A-Link-to-the-Past1.jpg Old-School-HD-Photo.jpg LinkDKC2.png|Link in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. DKC 2 GBA Cranky video game heroes.png Link Artwork 1 (Link's Awakening).png|Link (Link's Awakening) LADX Link Manual.png|Link (Link's Awakening DX) cdi-link.jpg|Link in the CD-I games Link and Young Link.png|Young Link and Adult Link Link Artwork (Ocarina of Time).png|Adult Link (Ocarina of Time) Link_OoT_25Anny.png|Adult Link (Ocarina of Time) Adult_Link_OoT_3D.png|Link in Ocarina of Time 3D Ocarina_of_Time_3D_Artwork_Adult_Link_riding_Epona_(Official_Artwork).png|Link in Ocarina of Time 3D Adult Link.png|Link as an grown-up after obtaining the Master Sword Adult Link 3D.png|Link as an adult after taking the Master Sword Zelda,Ocarina of Time Link and Zelda.jpg Young Link and Dampe in The Legend of Zelda, The - Ocarina of Time.jpg Adult Link and Dampe in The Legend of Zelda, The - Ocarina of Time.jpg Zelda OOT Link and Epona.jpg Screen Shot 2015-08-08 at 2.40.56 PM.png|Link facing Ganon Legend of Zelda, The - Ocarina of Time 64 link vs dark link.jpg|Link VS Dark Link Legend of Zelda, The - Ocarina of Time 64 link playing the ocarine of time.jpg Legend of Zelda, The - Ocarina of Time 64 Link VS Ganondorf.jpg Zelda OOT 64 Link and Zelda.jpg Zelda OOT 64 Link VS Ganon.jpg The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time 64 THE END Screen.png Link Artwork 1 (Majora's Mask).png|Link (Majora's Mask) MM3D_Link_Slash-1-.png|Link in Majora's Mask 3D Deku_Link_Artwork.png|Deku Link Goron_Link_Artwork.png|Goron Link 190px-MM3D_Zora_Link_Artwork.png|Zora Link Giant Link 1.png|Link in his giant form ZMM Fierce_Deity_Link.png|Fierce Deity Link Fierce_Deity_Link_3D.png MM3D_Fierce_Deity_and_Majora-1-.jpg|Majora's Mask Link wearing the fierce deity mask Giant Link.png|Giant Link fierce-deity-link-o.gif|Link transforms into Fierce Deity Link Zelda Dark_Link_Appearing_In_Hyrule_Warriors.jpg Fierce Deity.png|Link as his powerful god ego the Fierce Deity MM3DS Link Transforming.png|Link transforming into his powerful god ego the Fierce Deity Zelda, Majora's Mask Link and Goron Elder's Son Sleeping.jpg Zelda, Majora's Mask Link and Goron Elder's Son.jpg Zelda, Majora's Mask link deku goron and zora sing a long.jpg Legend of Zelda The - Majora's Mask 64 THE END Screen.jpg Link SSB.png|Link's Artwork from Super Smash Bros. SSB64 Fox VS Link Sword to Sword.jpg Link and the Harp of Ages.png|Link (Oracle of Ages) Link and the Rod of Seasons.png|Link (Oracle of Seasons) Link SSBM.jpg|Link's Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Melee Younglinkmeleeclear.png|Young Link Link-Front.png|Link in Super Smash Bros. Melee Linkfx3.jpg|Link as he appears in Soul Calibur II Gamecube Version Link_Attacking_(Soulcalibur_II).png Link (Soul Calibur II).png|Link as seen in Soul Calibur II GameCube version Link_1.jpg|Link in Soul Calibur II Gamecube Version Link 7.png|Link as he watches Inferno exploded into pieces, causing the Soul Edge to be removed from it. 90941-soulcalibur-ii-gamecube-screenshot-the-gamecube-version-features.png|Link as he appears in the intro of Soul Calibur II GameCube version Link's endearing grin.png|Link's endearing grin after defeating a opponent in Soul Calibur II GameCube version Link's frequent cry.png|Link's frequent cry in Soul Calibur II GameCube version after defeating an opponent tumblr_m2gppqqHwa1r1kchho1_500.gif|Link's frequent cry after defeating an opponent tumblr_m2gppqqHwa1r1kchho2_500.gif|Link's endearing grin after he won against an opponent Link Wind Waker 3.png|Link (Wind Waker) 703px-WW_Link_HD_1.png|Link (Wind Waker HD) The Legend of Zelda Universe - Imgur.jpg Link Artwork 2 (The Minish Cap).png|Link (The Minish Cap) TPHD_Link_Artwork.png|Link in Twilight Princess HD Wolf Link.png|Link in his wolf form from Twilight Princess Link_turning_into_a_wolf.gif|Link turning into a wolf for the first time. 4e7efad6ac7d2032f7d0e0673913efa3--nerd-geek-link-zelda.jpg|Artwork of Link transforming into a wolf Link Artwork (Phantom Hourglass).png|Link (Phantom Hourglass) Link_SSBB.jpg|Link's Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Toon_Link_Clear_SSBB.png Link Attacking (Spirit Tracks).png|Link (Spirit Tracks) Phantom_Guardian_Zelda_and_Link.jpg Link Artwork 4 (Skyward Sword).png|Link (Skyward Sword) Link Artwork (A Link Between Worlds).png|Link (A Link Between Worlds) Link SSB4.jpg|Link in Super Smash Bros. 4. SSB4_Fierce_Deity_Link.png Fox mccloud princess peach and link by user15432-dajai8w.jpg|Link with Fox McCloud and Princess Peach Link and Kirby.jpg|Link alongside with Kirby. Toon_Link_SSB4.png Linkdemo.jpg|Link in SpaceWorld 2000 Link Annoying Orange.png|Link in Annoying Orange Zelda hyrule_warriors_link.jpg|Link in Hyrule Warriors Zelda Hyrule-Warriors-Dark-Link.jpg Links TriForceHeroes.png|Links (Tri Force Heroes) Link Mario Kart 8.png|Link in Mario Kart 8 That-was-link-in-zelda-wii-u-trailer-aonuma-1111335.jpg|Link as he appears in the trailer of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Link consoling zelda.gif|Link hugging Princess Zelda when she cries. Link_SSBU.png|Link as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. ssbu young link.png|Young Link's Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Toon Link SSBU.png|Toon Link's Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Link Cute Mario Bros.png|Link in Cute Mario Bros. Link Breath of the Wild.png Sonic is Link 6.jpg|Link along with Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic Lost World in The Legend of Zelda zone. Japanhyrulewarr 610.jpg Category:Galleries